


Handmates

by 614thirst



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/614thirst/pseuds/614thirst
Summary: “Chanyeol do you think we’re handmates?”Baekhyun looks down at their intertwined fingers. It’s warm. It feels nice.Chanyeol feels nice.“W-What’s that?”“Like soulmates, but ...for hands.”





	Handmates

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm prana, and i'm new to this whole writing thing!! i was mostly active on twitter, and have decided to post my short tweetfics here as drabbles before i settle down and write a whole fic (one day). 
> 
> let me know what you guys think, and i hope you enjoy!

***  
A smitten Baekhyun holding a clueless Chanyeol’s hand for the first time...a clueless Chanyeol who has never held hands before. 

“Yeol, look how nicely my hand fits in yours!” 

“...I” 

“Don’t worry you’re doing great; how does it feel Chanyeol?” 

“...*shy smile* ...I-It’s warm..”

***  
A calm and now an expert-hand holder Chanyeol taking a stressed Baekhyun's trembling fingers into his big warm hand, caressing it slowly. 

“Shhh, baby it's going to be okay.”

“Chanyeol, I'm scared…”

“I know baby, I know. I’m right here don't worry. I'm here now.”

***  
“Chanyeol do you think we’re handmates?” 

Baekhyun looks down at their intertwined fingers. It’s warm. 

It feels nice. Chanyeol feels nice. 

“W-What’s that?” 

“Like soulmates, but ...for hands.” 

Chanyeol giggles. 

“That sounds silly.” 

Baekhyun pouts.

“I’m serious. Look how perfect our hands look. Your fingers fit like a puzzle into mine! Park Chanyeol, this is no coincidence.” 

Chanyeol smiles. 

A shy smile. 

“Maybe we’re soulmates?” 

Baekhyun blushes. 

“Think about it, our hands fit perfectly, our lips fit perfectly, our b-”

Baekhyun covers Chanyeol's mouth with his other hand (the one that's not holding tightly onto Chanyeol's). 

“Shh! No dirty talk when we're having a moment.”

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun's hand, nuzzles onto the soft skin and closes his eyes. 

Baekhyun smells good. 

“Mmm, so warm..”

***  
*Clink* 

“Baekyhun, what are you doing?”

“Look!” 

*Clink* 

Baekhyun smiles down at their matching rings. 

“Our hands really look like they're made for each other...see? I have one half and you have the other. If our hands aren't together, then it doesn't complete.”

“Kind of like our hearts.”

“W-what?” 

“Well, your ring completes my ring. Your hand completes my hand. A-And your heart completes my heart.”

“Is that a confession?” 

“You just said yes to my proposal Baekhyun. I think I complete your heart too. Mm?”  
***


End file.
